Trois petits mots sans réponse
by Mam'zelle Emelyne
Summary: Cinq fois où Sherlock dit ' je t'aime' sans retour, et une fois où les trois petits mots lui sont retournés. Sherlock X John


**Salut** p'tit lecteur en caramel !

Voici un OS Sherlock X John, parce-que c'est deux là sont mignons ensemble ! C'est donc une relation **homosexuelle** et si tu n'aimes pas, alors je te conseille de partir !

Je pense qu'il doit y avoir encore des fautes, malgré mes relectures, alors n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! Donne moi ton **avis** qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas a moi, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en tirant profit d'eux, apart mon plaisir d'écrire et d'éventuelles review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cinq fois où Sherlock dit '' **je t'aime** '' sans retour, et une fois où les trois petits mots lui sont retournés.

Le petit brun avance avec un sourire, il est très heureux. Il a créé une mélodie avec son violon, et il veut la faire écouter à ses parents. Arrivant devant son bureau de son père, il toque, mais après aucune réponse, il ouvre. Son paternel le gronde :

'' - Sherlock ! Je travaille sur quelque chose d'important, rejoins donc ton frère dans la salle de jeu !

\- Mais...

\- Non. Je suis occupé, va donc jouer.

\- D'accord, répond-il tristement. ''

Il sort de la pièce et va voir sa mère, son instrument dans ses petits bras. Il arrive dans le boudoir et y voit Mummy parlant avec deux autres femmes. Il est très fier et heureux de pouvoir leur faire découvrir sa création. Elles écoutent attentivement le petit garçon, et celui ci a un grand sourire sur le visage. Il dit '' je t'aime '', à Mummy, mais elle ne lui répond pas, discutant avec ses invitées. Il se retourne, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Qu'importe que ses parents ne l'aiment pas, ils finiront par voir qu'il est un génie et l'adoreront ! Il s'en fait la promesse !

Sherlock colorie avec application le cœur qu'il a sur sa carte, il trouve ça stupide mais Mummy lui a expliqué que c'était ce qu'il fallait offrir à la Saint Valentin. Il enfile son manteau et court au parc. Lorsqu'il voit Nina, il s'approche d'elle. Il lui tend avec un sourire ravi sur le visage et clame d'un coup '' je t'aime !''. La fillette lui répond :

'' - J'ai déjà un amoureux et il est dans ma classe. Toi t'es chez les grands.

Oui mais on a quand même le même âge.

\- Non t'es pas mon amoureux. ''

Le petit garçon arrache sa carte, et rentre chez lui s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son frère pour faire des expériences. Il se dit alors que les filles sont stupides et que quand il sera grand, il montrera qu'il est intelligent.

Sherlock, âgé de quatorze ans est très heureux, il a enfin un ami. C'est un garçon de son quartier très beau, et il aime bien sa présence. Celui ci l'a invité chez lui, il s'approche de lui, met ses mains sur ses hanches et happe ses lèvres pour un chaste baisé. Le brun est rempli d'euphorie, à l'idée que son attirance soit réciproque. Avec un sourire timide il dit :

'' - je.. je t'aime. ''

Mais au lieu de la réponse qu'il attendait, son ami éclate de rire et d'autres jeunes sortent de la pièce situait juste à côté.

'' - Que tu es stupide !, Se moque le roux, Qui pourrait vouloir être avec toi ou seulement être ton ami ?! Tu es tellement bizarre, avec tes expériences et tes sarcasmes ! ''

Ils rient tous de lui et celui ci ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, il déduit.

'' - Je suis peut-être bizarre mais moi je ne fais plus au lit, et je n'ai pas peur du noir, il suffit d'aller dans sa chambre pour le prouver. En plus, tu insultes tout tes amis, '' Lucie est tellement moche'', singe t il en imitant la voix de son vis à vis, '' Paul pu '', '' Louna embrasse mal c'est pour ça que je la trompe avec Ludivine''. En plus, Paul a volé le portable de Pierre. Je suis mieux sans toi. Plus tard ma vie sera réussie mais pas la tienne. ''

Les disputes commencent à éclater entre les adolescents, mais Sherlock n'en profite pas. Il sort en claquant la porte et va se réfugier chez son grand frère.

Il en a assez, alors il décide de ne plus ressentir d'amour. À quoi ça sert si personne ne le lui retourne, à part à le faire souffrir ? Il se dit qu'il ne peut compter que sur lui.

Sherlock est plongé dans son palais mental. Il se souvient de toutes ses fois, où, les gens ont ignoré son amour. Ça le rend malheureux, mais il ne compte plus aimer quelqu'un.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a personne sur lequel se reposer, qui l'aide et lui sourire tendrement. Mais, perdu dans les méandres de la drogue, il se dit que comme ça, il se sent encore mieux qu'étant entourés d'amours.

Néanmoins, il finit par se rendre compte que sur ça non plus, il ne peut pas compter. La drogue ne lui murmura jamais '' je t'aime '', ne le soignera pas, et ne l'aidera pas à tenir debout.

Il pense que l'amour est un sentiment bien trop stupide pour un si grand génie comme lui.

Sherlock court dans les rues de Londres, son long manteau flottant derrière lui, John sur ses talons. L'adrénaline bout dans leurs veines, ils adorent ça. Le détective va plus vite pour attraper le tueur, quand soudain, il entend un cri, un cri de douleur, un cri qu'il connaît bien. Il se retourne et voit son acolyte à terre tenant sa poitrine pleine de sang, et un homme de dos. Il n'y réfléchit pas une seconde, il court vers son compagnon, laissant le malfrat s'échapper. La peur tiraille ses entrailles et il compresse la blessure, en appelant Lestrade pour lui ordonner de faire venir au plus vite les secours.

Le sociopathe tente de garder conscient le docteur en lui parlant, il lui explique sa dernière expérience mettant en scène le foie d'un chat, du Coca-Cola et des salades. John sourit attendri en posant une main apaisante sur son vis-à-vis.

Quand, enfin, les pompiers arrivent, Sherlock les insulte d'incapables, en refusant d'abandonner son ami.

Celui ci se réveille de son opération quelques heures plus tard, en sentant une main dans la sienne. Il ouvre paresseusement les yeux, et Sherlock bondit alors de sa chaise en hurlant.

"- John ! Tu… Même pas capable de gagner contre un gringalet !

\- Tu.., il parle avec difficulté en souriant, il voit parfaitement l'inquiétude dans la voix de son colocataire, Tu as gagné pour moi.

\- Bien sûre !

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non. J'ai demandé à Lestrade de m'emmener du chinois, la nourriture de l'hôpital est catastrophique.

\- Merci !, Répond t il avec tendresse sachant pertinemment qu'il l'a fait pour lui, Tu ne lui aurais pas plutôt ordonné ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour toi ! Marmonne le détective de mauvaise foi. ''

Trois petits coups sont tapés contre la porte puis le commissaire entre, un sachet de nourriture dans les mains. Sherlock vient lui prendre sans un merci, et il l'ouvre sur la petite table accolé au lit. Il grogne.

'' - Il y en a trop. John, manges-en.

\- Merci !

\- Comment vas tu ? Demande le policier.

\- J'ai mal mais la douleur est supportable.

\- Tant mieux ! Le tueur que vous avez tenté d'appréhender a été retrouvé.

\- Je pensais que c'était Sherlock qui l'avait attrapé. Il était juste en face de nous quand on m'a attaqué.

\- Il a préféré te soigner plutôt que courir après.

\- Je savais qu'il allait être trouvé, Marmonne le détective gêné, c'était trop facile même pour Donovan.

Il sort de la pièce, sous le regard attendri de John. Le policier sourit face à l'amour évident qu'il y a entre les deux acolytes.

\- C'est Sherlock qui m'a demandé - ou plutôt ordonner - d'apporter de la nourriture en spécifiant bien ce qu'il désirait. Mais si je ne me trompes pas ce sont ceux que tu préfères ?! , Il poursuit avec entrain, heureux pour ses amis, En plus, il n'a pas cherché à attraper le tueur mais plutôt à venir te voir. Je ne suis peut-être pas un si bon observateur que lui, mais, je sais reconnaître un homme amoureux. Pour finir, j'ai vu vos lèvres gonflées quand je suis rentrée dans mon bureau la dernière fois. J'imagine que vous êtes en couple ?!

\- Je… heu.. ne sais pas trop…

\- Tu ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble ?

\- C'est que nous nous embrassons, on dort ensemble… mais je crois que je suis une distraction ou une expérience. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime.

\- Mais toi tu l'aimes?

\- Oui !

\- Lui aussi. Franchement, vous en avez déjà parlé ?

\- Non, il n'est pas fan des sentiments.

\- Essaye quand même.

\- Je verrai.''

Les deux hommes continuent à parler, puis quand Sherlock revient le commissaire part rejoindre Mycroft. Une infirmière arrive soudain dans la pièce et dit poliment.

'' - Excusez moi, monsieur, mais les visites sont terminés. Vous pourrez revenir demain.

\- Non. Je reste ici.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, j'en suis navrée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre compagnon, il est entre de bonnes mains !

\- Non. Continue t il buté, Allez avec votre chef de service avant que la secrétaire ne l'attrape dans ses filets, vous ne voudriez pas que votre amant dont vous êtes folle ne vous trompe ?

\- Mais ! Comment avez vous su ?

\- Sherlock ! Laisse cette dame tranquille. Excusez le.

\- Je.. ce n'est pas grave. Je…

\- Le commissaire Lestrade et le Gouvernement veut que je reste avec lui, vous n'allez pas aller contre leurs ordres. Demandez à votre chef.

\- D'accord, je vais aller voir. Bonne soirée messieurs. Elle sort à la hâte, face à cette étrange homme charismatique qui a réussi à déduire autant de choses sur elle.

\- Sherlock !

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle était très gênée.

\- C'est de sa faute.

\- Tu n'est vraiment pas possible ! Aie !

\- Quoi ? Tu as mal où ? Tu veux que…?

\- Calmes toi, le coupe le patient, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, dois je te rappeler que je suis médecin ? Tu- tu étais inquiet pour moi?

\- Non. Seulement je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement sans ton thé. Tu es mon Travail… un morceau… tu es au dessus du Travail..

\- Merci, répond ému son compagnon face à la déclaration Sherlockienne, C'est très gentil ce que tu as dit ! Ça veut dire que je te suis indispensable !? Je t'aime !

-T u quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça. Je comprends si ce n'est pas ton cas mais… ''

Il est coupé par la plus adorable des manières, avec deux douces lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes. Le détective recule légèrement et murmure :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ''

C'est la première fois qu'il reçoit une réponse à un ''je t'aime'' , mais ce n'est certainement pas la dernière, car bien d'autres lui seront donné par un certain médecin au cheveux blonds.


End file.
